briasemp22fandomcom-20200214-history
The 10th anniversary of 9/11 Nuclear Event
History of the timeline On September 11, 2011 there were memorials across the country that were honoring all those who died in 9/11. On this solemn day all the victims families and politicians from the around the world gathered in Washington, DC and New York City to remember 9/11 however a worse event was about to happen.At 10 AM on the morning of September 11, 2011 nuclear bomb exploded near the site of ground zero. 90% of New York City was destroyed. One World Trade Center was destroyed along with the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State building, the UN and Rockefeller Center. The great art museums such as the Guggenheim Museum of modern Art were completely destroyed. Everybody who was at background zero died because they were such close proximity to the blast site. The stock exchange was also wiped out.5 million people die as a result of this past. Almost all of Manhattan was completely destroyed from liberty island all the way to the tip of central Park and the entire financial hub of the city. All the bridges connecting Manhattan to the mainland were also annihilated. The remaining survivors of the blast would trapped in the city.This story was spread around the world fairly quickly. People were shocked of how such a horrible of could devastate the country and the world yet again. New York City wasn't the only city that was hit by this devastating underground approximately the same time another nuclear weapon extended near the White House. President Obama was killed in the blast along with the vice president. Congress was destroyed and half the Senators were killed. The Chief of Staff also was caught in the blast, the White House was completely destroyed along with half the city.4 million people were killed in the city and the explosion wiped out much of the United States federal government. A few minutes later, another nuclear explosion was detonated near Capitol records and the city of Los Angeles.. The downtown core of the city was completely destroyed along with the rich suburbs such as Beverly Hills and Malibu. Universal Studios and Paramount Studios were destroyed. 2 million people were killed in the city. Over the next weeks and months this event continue to devastate the world. CNN and news that works on other continents continued to talk of this story for weeks and months. No one figured out who caused it, but Al Qaeda was suspected because of fell in the 10 year anniversary of 9/11. As a result of the collapse of the New York Stock Exchange economies United States began to go into an extreme depression. The cities of Detroit, New Orleans and Buffalo all went into bankruptcy as a result of the loss of federal aid. The government of the United States also was affect because of the major loss of life in the federal government people were unsure who would take over the government. In November 2011 the surviving centimeters create a provisional government centered in the city of Boston. The coalition was made up of former Gov. of Alaska, Sarah Palin, the governor of Hawaii, the governor of California and the governor of Michigan.The provisional government have a quick held an election Sarah Palin as acting president of United States. As a result of the small not very powerful government united States rights quickly spread throughout the country. Through September 2011 and the new year 2012 right spread in many major US cities fires burned and properties related. The severe writing was centered on the cities of Detroit and New Orleans because the complete economic collapse in these two cities. Finally, on February 13, 2012 martial law was the claimed the national curfew was put in place. However this cause many states to become even angrier. Finally, on June 1, Texas left the United States and became the Republic of Texas. California, Oregon and Washington also became their own country on August 29, 2012 and became known as the Californian federation. By September of that year The Midwestern states of, Nevada, Utah, Ohio, Montana, Wyoming, Arizona, New Mexico, Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma, North Dakota, South Dakota, Colorado, Minnesota, Missouri, Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, all decided to leave the union and formed the formed the Midwest Republic. The provisional government try to stop the states from breaking off, but because they had little power This continue to happen. By March 2013. The country was divided into the United States, the Texas Republic, the California Federation and the Midwest Republic. The new capital of the United States became Boston. The capital of Texas became the Houston. Portland became the capital city of the California Federation. In Salt Lake City became the capital of the Midwest Republic. Finally, by September 2013 martial law was repealed in the provisional government of the United States increases power as a result of the aid of the Midwest Republic and Canada. However, the unemployment rate was 50%, property values also went down on the global economy began to be affected. On September 11, 2014 the United States and the other republics were established as recognized countries. The US government claimed the country was at peace. However, there was high unemployment and many hate crimes against Muslims. However, overall the United States managed to recover, but it was quite a bit weaker and smaller. China had also become along with the European Union more powerful nations. In the end, the United States will always be affected by this horrible event and may take centuries to rebuild. Category:10th anniversary of 9/11 Nuclear Event